An integrated circuit may receive input signals which have direct current (DC) bias levels that are, for example, several hundred volts above the operating voltage for the integrated circuit, necessitating isolation components between the input signals and components such as transistors in the integrated circuit. It may be desirable for the isolation component to provide transient protection and surge protection of several thousand volts, as well as long term reliability. It may further be desirable to integrate the isolation component into the integrated circuit, but meeting the protection and reliability goals while attaining a desired fabrication cost of the integrated circuit may be problematic.